Various applications and multiple pieces of data, such as various data or contents which have been newly entered or downloaded, can be stored in a recent electronic device. Accordingly, the electronic device configures the multiple pieces of data in the form of a list, and provides a screen on which the multiple pieces of data configured in the form of a list are sequentially displayed in any one or any combination of forms, such as multiple rows of text, multiple rows of bars, multiple rows of boxes, and multiple rows of icons. Also, typically, the electronic device provides an interface scheme for moving a screen (i.e., moving a displayed item) through an operation of scrolling the screen.
A screen display technology has been developed which can provide a more intuitive and emotional screen to a user when the user searches various data lists through a scrolling operation in the electronic device.